


[podfic of] Oh! Christmas Tree

by Talahui



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/pseuds/Talahui
Summary: a podfic of Signe_chan's Oh! Christmas TreeAuthor's summary:It's time for partner's charity auction christmas trees and, even if Tyson can't actually say to the world that HE'S Gabe's boyfriend, he can at least make sure whoever sees the tree knows that Gabe has someone who really cares about him.





	[podfic of] Oh! Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh! Christmas Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091094) by [Signe_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan). 



To download or listen to the podfic online, [follow the link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k944r88s53lfvg4/ohchristmastree-final.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
